


Bound By Sunlight

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [90]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Shikamaru reminds his friend of important work and in return Naruto helps Shikamaru come to a not-so-startling revelation. Unintentionally, of course.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 270





	Bound By Sunlight

“Working hard, Hokage-sama?” Shikamaru put on his best tired drawl, hoping to hide the fact that he wasn’t nearly as annoyed as he wanted to sound. He watched Naruto’s head shoot up and then the man winced as the sudden movement made his spine crack loudly.

“I wasn’t asleep!” he protested.

“No one asked you if you were.”

“Oh, right. Uh. What’s up?” Naruto gave him a winning smile and Shikamaru had to look away to prevent his own smile from forming in response.

Damn the man for being such a literal ball of sunshine. It really made it harder to stay angry at him when he fell asleep in the middle of the day, usually on top of important documents that Shikamaru himself would then have to rewrite because they were classified. He couldn’t just hand them off for any random scribe to replicate.

“I need you to confirm whether or not you sent those estimates out for the next chūnin exams budget. Temari sent a missive, Suna wants to confirm how much support they can give us, and I think she’s getting a little impatient.” Just thinking about it made him nervous. Temari was a hard woman; he was glad they had kept their friendship to letter form.

“Don’t worry so much!” Naruto waved a careless hand. “I sent that out…yesterday? Maybe today? I don’t know when exactly but I did send them.”

“Her bird must have crossed paths with ours then,” Shikamaru mused.

“Yeah, that’s totally it dattebayo!”

With a roll of his eyes, Shikamaru sighed ostentatiously. “I wish you’d be a little more organized sometimes. Trying to keep up with your chaos is really troublesome, you know?”

“Ah come on. You wouldn’t change a thing about me!”

Naruto sent him a wink and Shikamaru blinked, unable to answer as it hit him just how right that statement was. He absolutely would change nothing about the man before him. Why should he change perfection? The sudden conviction in that thought was mildly terrifying but for once in his life Shikamaru found himself the one bound in place. Not by shadows but by the light that Naruto gave off so freely.

There was no one else in the world like him and Shikamaru wouldn’t want there to be. He liked having this man all to himself during the work day and so often after hours as well with how many times he somehow ended up in Naruto’s living room. Sometimes for work and other times just to drink a beer or eat instant ramen together, gossiping about the lives that all their friends were building around them. It wasn’t until this very moment that he realized he wanted to build a life like that too, a happy home and a warm bed with a loving partner in it, but he only wanted it if he could have it with Naruto.

Apparently he was in love his friend, his Hokage, the man he had sworn to follow in to hell and back. That was both not as surprising as it should have been and much too big to deal with at the moment. He needed to go somewhere he could clear his head.

“Don’t forget about your meeting with the elders this afternoon,” he murmured, stepping back towards the door.

“Man, you really do need to stop worrying so much. You’re gonna wrinkle!” Naruto laughed at his own teasing and the sound filled up the room like joy given voice.

“I wouldn’t have to worry about you if you would just stop falling asleep at your desk,” Shikamaru cast back. The words had less effect when he started losing the battle against a helpless smile.

When he left the office he had to pause just outside, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes, one hand over his rapidly beating heart. He hadn’t expected any life-changing revelations when he woke up this morning but he couldn’t say he was entirely upset by this one. It was a tiny bit ironic though. Of course he would choose the most troublesome person in the village to fall in love with. What a bother.


End file.
